This invention relates to apparatus for ink printing. More particularly, this invention relates to hand operated self-inking ink stamp printers.
Self-inking stamping devices of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,281 issued Feb. 21, 1984 to Wall, et al., are typically adapted for ink printing of a fixed set of printed indicia (e.g., letters, numerals, etc.) via fixed adhesive applications of rubber printing dies upon the stamp""s platen. Such self-inking ink stamps typically have no capacity for interchangeability of ink stamping dies. As a result, such stamps are typically unable to stamp a current calendar date. The instant invention overcomes such deficiency by providing a mechanically simple and economically constructed modification of such ink stamps which enables such ink stamps to support and perform printing with both fixed and interchangeable ink stamping dies.
A primary structural component of the instant inventive self-inking ink stamp comprises a platen including a plate member having an upper surface, and having a lower surface. Preferably, the plate member of the platen is generally circular or rectangular in shape, though suitably such member may assume other geometric configurations such as a square or an oval. The required platen is preferably composed of durable plastic, though other materials such as wood or metal may be suitably utilized.
The required platen element necessarily further includes or incorporates means for facilitating linear and rotating motion within a common self-inking ink stamp housing of the type described in Wall, et al., supra, such motion being between inking and stamping positions. Preferably, such means comprises oppositely extending lugs or journals facilitating pivoting motion and guiding linear sliding motion, and further comprises paired downwardly extending slide tracks for receiving rotation guiding lugs which commonly extend inwardly and oppositely from such typical self-inking ink stamp housing. Suitably, other linear and rotary motion guiding means may be incorporated as a part of or mechanically associated with the platen such as rack and pinion combinations or tie, track, and pulley combinations. Structures associated with the preferred lug and slide track means most advantageously comprise wholly formed plastic injection molded components. Also preferably, a slide track reinforcing wall or ridge is further incorporated, the wall spanning between, interconnecting, and reinforcing the preferred downwardly extending slide tracks.
The platen of the instant inventive self-inking ink stamp necessarily further comprises a slot or aperture extending from its plate""s lower surface to its plate""s upper surface, the slot or aperture being loosely fitted for receipt of an upwardly extending removably attachable ink stamping die. A traditional rubber or elastomeric ink stamping die is preferably adhesively mounted upon an upper surface area of the platen which is not occupied by the interchangeable die receiving slot or aperture.
A further necessary component of the instant inventive ink stamp comprises an elongated xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip whose upwardly and downwardly extending arms respectively define upwardly and downwardly opening stamping die receiving channels. Preferably, the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip comprises semi-rigid and extruded vinyl plastic, allowing the upwardly and downwardly extending arms to flexibly and respectively grasp the interchangeable die and an xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip mounting ridge in the manner of spring clips. Suitably, the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip may alternately comprise metal.
Means for interconnecting the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip and the platen are necessarily provided, such means preferably comprising a plastic cantilevered arm having proximal and distal ends. The distal end of the cantilevered arm preferably forms the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip mounting ridge which is nestingly received by the downwardly extending arms of the preferred vinyl xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip. The proximal end of the cantilevered arm is preferably fixedly attached to the platen. Necessarily, the preferred cantilevered arm xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip interconnecting means is configured for extending an ink stamping die held by the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip upwardly through the platen""s slot or aperture. Also preferably, the cross-sectional shape of the cantilevered arm has a xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d configuration with the tail of the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d forming the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip mounting ridge and supporting the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip and interchangeable die. The head of the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d (i.e., proximal end of the cantilevered arm) is preferably adhesively attached to under surfaces of the platen, utilizing the lower surface of the platen""s plate and a side surface of the platen""s preferred reinforcing wall as gluing surfaces. Suitably, the proximal end of the preferred cantilevered arm may be alternately attached to inner surfaces of the platen""s preferred slide tracks, such attachment functionally replacing the preferred slide track supporting wall or flange. Also suitably, the attachments of the proximal end of the preferred cantilevered arm to the platen may alternately comprise wholly formed joints.
In use of the instant inventive self-inking ink stamp, and assuming such stamp is mounted within a housing of the type described in Wall ""281, the platen is rotated and linearly moved to its ink stamping position, and held in such position. Thereafter, forceps or tweezers are utilized to grasp the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip from above, drawing the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip upwardly away from the upturned distal end of the preferred xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d configured cantilevered arm. Upon disengagement of the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip and its previously received interchangeable ink stamping dies, such dies may be interchanged with different ink stamping dies. For example, the previously received dies may represent a past calendar date, while the immediately interchanged dies may represent a current calendar date. Thereafter, the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip and dies assembly is remounted over the distal end of the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d shaped cantilevered arm. Thereafter, self-inking stamping may proceed in normal fashion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-inking ink stamp which provides a mechanically simple and economical means for interchanging stamping die elements. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an ink stamp which incorporates an xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip which dually and interchangeably engages overlying ink stamping dies and underlying xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d clip mounting means.